


Una noticia inesperada

by CherryBlossom68



Series: Alfa & Omega [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christophe Giacometti's Stripper Pole, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Pole Dancing, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBlossom68/pseuds/CherryBlossom68
Summary: Yuuri y Victor descubrirán la increíble vida que Mari y Chris están llevando gracias al negocio del "pole dancing".
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti/Katsuki Mari, Katsuki Hiroko/Katsuki Toshiya, Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Alfa & Omega [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600195
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Una noticia inesperada

La curiosidad por las palabras de la señora Hiroko, se despierta nuevamente un rato después de que llegan a la casa, y de que han comido y descansado.

Un almuerzo ligero, para dos estómagos recién llegados de un viaje y uno algo más fuerte para un embarazado ultra glotón y un esposo con muchos deberes conyugales que asumir (léase, “estar disponible para hacer el amor con Yuuri tantas veces como él lo desee, porque sino comienza solo y no espera”). La obligatoria siesta para reponerse del jet lag sirve para que unos descansen y otros aprovechen una nueva oportunidad de estar solos.

Por lo tanto, amparados por los suaves ronquidos del matrimonio Katsuki, que delatan que ambos duermen a pierna suelta, el matrimonio Nikiforov se entrega a sus habituales demostraciones de “afecto”, aunque por el tono demandante del nipón, cuya timidez parece perdida, es más una sesión de sado masoquismo con un dominante muy mandón y un sumiso muy complaciente. El embarazo lo ha vuelto a Yuuri un amante exigente que se acalora en cualquier lado y que obligaba a Viktor a improvisar las más diversas situaciones. Sumado a esto el hecho de no querer dejar nada sin experimentar, y su deseo constante de tener a su esposo “siempre listo” para cumplir cualquiera de sus fantasías.

Cuando, al atardecer, el matrimonio Katsuki se levanta de su prolongado descanso, sintiéndose con un poco más de vitalidad, encuentran a los más jóvenes tonteando sobre la alfombra de la sala de estar. Nada vergonzoso, desde luego, sólo arrumacos robados al mayor, quien pretende leer unos informes, por un cargoso e insistente muchacho de mirada brillante y labios húmedos. La risa de los dos no pasa desapercibida para los padres de Yuuri que sonríen entre sí, tranquilos al ver la felicidad imperante en el nuevo hogar de su hijo.

—Vengan por aquí, —les dice Viktor, conduciéndolos hacia unos sillones de aspecto muy cómodo— siéntanse cómodos. Les traeremos algo para beber y algo de comer. ¿Un té con masas está bien para ustedes? ¿Vamos, Yuuri?— Y le tiende la mano a su esposo para que se incorpore. La sonrisa en el rostro del menor le corresponde a su pregunta sin necesidad de palabras.

La respuesta afirmativa por parte de Toshiya y de Hiroko, los impulsa animadamente hacia la cocina de donde vuelven poco después, cargando una bandeja con minúsculos emparedados, masas secas y bombones. El té oolong, el infusor en la elegante tetera de porcelana, las finas tazas y el azúcar en terrones, como una opción, se convierten en una forma más de agasajar a sus invitados.

Una mesita baja da lugar a que la señora Hiroko le sirva a cada uno su té, acompañado por alguna exquisitez. Y no pueden dejar de sorprenderse por el apetito algo desmesurado del joven nipón, que realmente parece famélico,

Luego de haber puesto en orden su estómago y su corazón, por las corrientes de afecto que se entrecruzan entre los cuatro en ese tiempo que han compartido, se trae a colación la pregunta que la señora Hiroko les había hecho en el aeropuerto y que los había dejado sorprendidos y llenos de curiosidad. Por eso, la matrona es la primera en hablar, mientras Viktor y Yuuri se llevan las cosas a la cocina y vuelven presurosos para sentarse uno junto al otro, estrechamente abrazados.

—Ahora que estamos cómodos y descansados, déjenme contarles por qué les pregunté si practicaban pole dance.

—Hiroko-san, esa pregunta ha estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza por un largo rato. Y cuando le he preguntado a mi Yuuri… perdón, su Yuuri o, ¿si no le parece mal, nuestro Yuuri?, sin problemas por mi parte por compartírselo…

—Calma, amor. —La mano tranquilizadora del nipón sobre la pierna de su esposo. — Ahora sí, continúa con lo que decías, Viktor.

—Ok. Como decía, cuando le he preguntado a… él… si tenía alguna idea, ha sonreído divertido pero no ha dicho nada más.

Sentados en la espaciosa sala de la familia Nikiforov-Katsuki, los invitados se miran de manera cómplice, como quien se trae algo entre manos.

La Sra. Hiroko toca con ternura la leve curva del vientre de su hijo y sonríe cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de la imperceptible presencia de sus futuros nietos.

—Pronto estos pequeñines no te dejarán tranquilo. Ni a ti, Viktor. Disfruta que aún están pequeños y cómodos. Ellos son tres, pobrecillos, el lugar pronto les resultará estrecho y comenzarán sus peleas. No creo equivocarme, pero tendrán que soportar a un par de alfas de carácter fuerte y un omega precioso, como mi Yuuri. Pero no me escuchen… realmente no sé nada. —Y diciendo esto se acomoda mejor en el sillón y tomando la mano de su esposo parece interrogarlo con la mirada.

—Adelante, cuéntales Hiroko, no los tengas con la intriga por más tiempo.

—Bien, gracias Toshiya. —La sonrisa, tan similar a la de su hijo, brillando en el relámpago luminoso de sus ojos al mirar al hombre con el que comparte su vida. Y entonces, prosigue. —Ustedes se preguntan por qué mencioné el pole dance, ¿no es así?

El matrimonio más joven asiente enérgicamente mirándose con curiosidad.

—Pues porque… —y aquí es interrumpida por su esposo, que la deja con la palabra en la boca.

-¡Tuvimos noticias de Mari y de su esposo!

Viktor mira algo confundido al padre de Yuuri y la pregunta implícita en sus ojos es respondida por su pareja.

—Mari es mi hermana, como ya sabes, y es quien escapó con un bailarín de pole dance (y no es peyorativo el título, hasta ahora es todo lo que se sabía de él) llamado Christophe Giacometti (este dato sí lo teníamos, nos lo dijo su amiga Minako.) el cual ahora descubrimos que es su esposo. ¡Guau! Estoy sorprendido aunque no lo parezca. —Suelta un agitado Yuuri Katsuki a su esposo, un no menos sorprendido Viktor Nikiforov. —Déjame, y te contaré algo más, de lo poco que recuerdo ya que de esto hace varios años.

Y procede a relatarle lo que él ha sabido hasta el momento, la historia de Mari y de cómo conoció a quien ahora es su esposo.

—Mari no es sólo mi hermana mayor, es también quien me crió, en gran medida, compartiendo responsabilidades por partes iguales con mis padres que debían estar atendiendo el onsen durante mucho tiempo. Ella me lleva 10 años y, por ser la mayor, también debía ocuparse de todo lo referido al negocio familiar. Es más decidida que yo, es una beta trabajadora pero amante de las fiestas con sus amigas (solía tener un grupo muy divertido que organizaba piyamadas, y reuniones tipo picnic). Cuando una de ellas estaba para casarse, sus amigas le organizaron una despedida de soltera. Como querían beber y pasarla bien y hacer algo de alboroto, decidieron alquilar el onsen para la reunión y contratar los servicios de un bailarín de pole dance, ya que ese tipo de espectáculo se había puesto de moda y había pocos artistas que lo brindaran. Todo lo que conocían era por videos en YOUTUBE que veían una y otra vez…

—Así que —retoma el hilo del relato la Sra. Hiroko, interrumpiendo a su hijo quien sonríe ante la intromisión— se contactaron con una academia de danza que ofrecía la enseñanza de pole dance y cuyo profesor encargado solía actuar en espectáculos. El costo de sus servicios no era alto y ambas partes aceptaron gustosas quedando señalado que el día de la despedida, a la medianoche, al salón donde se realizaría la reunión llegaría el artista con todo lo necesario. Sigue tú, hijo. Yo beberé un poco de agua. Ya se me secó la garganta de tanto hablar. — dice, y le cede a Yuuri la palabra.

Viktor mira a uno y otro con una sonrisa y el dedo índice apoyado sobre sus labios, expectante y curioso.

—Gracias, mamá —dice el nipón, y continúa. —La noche de la fiesta todo estaba listo. La homenajeada, Yuko (apellidada actualmente Nishigori), llegó y con ella llegaron sus amigas. Quien estaba encargado de contratar al bailarín y de llevarlo hasta allí cumplió con lo dicho y después de las 12 comenzó el espectáculo. —Hace un aparte y le avisa a su esposo: —todo lo que te cuento, amor, es por los dichos de Minako, mi maestra de danza (si, también he bailado ballet, jejeje). Pero deja que siga hablando…

— ¿Really?— suspira el ruso, emocionado, —mi precioso niño bailando ballet.

—¡No te imaginas, jaja! Pero no interrumpas, amor, que aún no llego a la mejor parte. — Y diciendo eso le calla con un beso dulce y casto que hace relampaguear los lagos azules de su pareja.

—Mientras todas reían y tomaban cerveza (si, mamá, yo sabía que Mari tomaba cerveza, no te hagas la sorprendida que más de una vez la escuché llegar a su habitación cantando desafinada y tropezando al entrar) el espectáculo comenzó. Mi hermana, Minako y Yuko estaban sentadas juntas y por ellas dos supimos muy bien el momento en que el flechazo se produjo. Dicen que el juego de luces (recuerdo que vinieron unos tipos con un equipo de iluminación y sonido bastante importante) fue tan impactante, que de un momento a otro no tenían nada delante de ellas y de pronto estaba el bailarín ya trepado en el caño. Cuenta la leyenda… jajaja, Viktor, tenía que decirlo… Como decía, cuenta la leyenda, que tenía puesto un traje con velcro de esos que usan los strippers y que después de un par de giros y movimientos por el caño la cosa se puso caliente. Cuando se sacó la ropa quedó solo con una pequeña tanga negra. Cuando, entre acto y acto, se acercó a la mesa donde Mari estaba y le bailó, dicen que ella le miró por primera vez el rostro y fue amor a primera vista para ambos. Nosotros lo conocimos por las fotos que le sacaron mientras hacía su acto.

—Es un hombre muy guapo. —Colabora Hiroko y Toshiya asiente.

—Y muy atractivo visualmente. —Agrega Yuuri, ante lo cual el lobo de Viktor gruñe indignado. —No te pongas celoso, alfa bonito (no te estoy tratando como un perrito, no y no). Jajaja, me gusta cuando eres así. —Y se interrumpe para dejarse mordisquear el cuello por su esposo. El hombre en cuestión es un suizo con cabello corto en distintos tonos de rubio y ojos verdes de tono extraño. Creo que tiene un bigote apenas dibujado y una especie de barbita. Todo eso lo supimos después. En la madrugada, mientras las chicas volvían a sus respectivos hogares y ya casi estaba comenzando nuevamente la actividad diaria del onsen, mi hermana Mari y el bailarín de pole dance “se conocieron mejor” en las aguas termales y para cuando mis padres abrieron el establecimiento para comenzar con la limpieza del salón, ambos habían huido dejando sólo una nota: “No me busquen. Los quiero. Volveremos. Mari”. De esto ya hace varios años, con decirte que la chica que se casaba aquella vez ahora tiene tres niñas que son un amor. Pero esto ha sido todo lo que yo, por lo menos, sabía de Mari y Chris. Ahora sí, mamá, papá, les cedo la palabra.— Una ligera reverencia respetuosa por parte del muchacho es observada y agradecida con afecto por sus padres.

—Seguimos nosotros entonces, hijo. Viktor, —dice dirigiéndose a su yerno,—espero que te hayas hecho una idea de lo que pasó.

—Si, Hiroko-san, Toshiya-san, sigan por favor.

—Primero nos sentimos un poco desilusionados y frustrados. Mari no sólo era la hija mayor y quien nos ayudaba con el negocio, sino que escapando así nos ponía en boca de todos. Pero, en fin, nunca hemos sido muy prejuiciosos y, al pasar cierto tiempo y no tenerla de vuelta, dedujimos que se encontraba bien donde y con quien estuviera. Cada tanto, alguna noticia nos llegaba: una foto en un recorte de diario, o una noticia relacionada con algún nuevo tipo de emprendimiento, entre otras cosas, las cuales se fueron incrementando en este último año. En todas estas ocasiones se veía a Mari feliz junto al suizo. Al parecer habían encontrado en el pole dance una veta aún no explorada, que abarcaba el negocio del entretenimiento, el de la enseñanza de pole dance como disciplina y la venta de elementos relacionados directamente con dicha actividad, desde la ropa, hasta abanicos pasando por el mismísimo caño de acero sobre una base para permitir su desplazamiento sin necesidad de costosas y riesgosas instalaciones.

—¡Amazing!— Es la exclamación del peli plata ante semejante novedad.

—De verdad que sí. —Reconoce Hiroko, y sigue. —De este modo, pronto se convirtieron en empresarios que en la actualidad se ocupan del negocio del pole dance en todos sus aspectos: instruyen, venden accesorios e instalan ese caño en un sinnúmero de academias. Ya tienen sucursales en Estados Unidos, España e Italia y desean volver a Japón para ver si hay una recepción más favorable en estos días.

—Se preguntarán cómo supimos todo esto. —Les dice mirándolos divertido el Sr. Toshiya.— Pues porque Mari y su esposo, Christophe, nos visitaron hace poco.

Viktor, que ha permanecido en un respetuoso silencio durante la última parte, escuchando con atención y haciendo una que otra observación oportuna, muestra una cara de sorpresa y de profunda alegría entendiendo que debe ser motivo de dicha para el matrimonio Katsuki el hecho de volver a ver a su hija junto con su, ahora ya declarado, esposo.

Pensándolo bien, es lo justo cuando han podido comprobar que, no sólo ha conseguido una excelente pareja, sino que también han prosperado económicamente.

Y, de inmediato, asocia la felicidad que trae el matrimonio Katsuki con su presencia allí, en su hogar, con la alegría de saber que han recuperado a su hija y que no viene sola y con la dicha ilimitada que representa para él la existencia de su tierno esposo, su dulce omega de mirada huidiza y manos tibias que, a su lado, lo mira con ojos perspicaces y sonrisa sincera.

—Si nos permiten,— dice el Sr. Katsuki, poniéndose de pie y rebuscando en los bolsillos de su abrigo, colgado de un perchero a la entrada de la sala, —hay algo que queremos… ¡aquí está!— dice triunfante, con su teléfono móvil en la mano.

—Ahora, mi esposo les mostrará algo que tu hermana Mari dejó para ustedes, queridos.

Yuuri se alborota de inmediato. ¿Su hermana? ¿Su querida Mari se ha acordado de él? La emoción y la ansiedad lo vuelven un poco nervioso y se remueve en los brazos protectores de su esposo, de su Viktor. Hay un poco de presión en el pecho y cierta tensión en su vientre. Y no puede menos que sonreír cuando siente posarse sobre él las manos conjuntas de su esposo y de su madre, ambos con la intención de disminuir sus nervios y de tranquilizarlo. La madre entiende, y se retira dejando que sea el alfa el que se encargue de lidiar con la ansiedad de su pareja. En un momento, su aroma a licor dulce lo relaja y lo deja simplemente curioso.

Con mano hábil, el Sr. Katsuki desbloquea su móvil y busca entre los íconos aquel donde se encuentra guardado lo que quiere mostrarles. Cuando lo halla se dirige emocionado hacia su hijo y su yerno y se los muestra: es un breve video que les deja ver a una sonriente Mari abrazada a un atractivo hombre que les guiña un ojo, pícaro. El video se compone de un deseo de buena suerte y de mucha salud, una presentación que hace la morena de su esposo y un saludo final con la promesa de verse muy pronto.

Yuuri solloza en los brazos de su alfa mientras trata de calmarse comentándoles a sus pequeños que aquella es su tía y su nuevo tío a los que aún ellos no conocen pero que ya pueden jurar que los quieren mucho.

Y no han acabado de ver el video cuando la gentil señora que los acompaña como personal mientras están con visitas, les avisa de la presencia de dos personas que dicen ser familiares del señor Yuuri. Ante una señal de asentimiento de parte de Viktor, la misma introduce a la pareja que es recibida con algarabía por parte de las personas presentes en la sala.

El grito de gozo de Yuuri hace sonreír a los recién llegados que agradecen a la persona que los hizo entrar y avanzan, decididos, al encuentro de su familia.

El matrimonio Katsuki se adelanta y estrecha brevemente en sus brazos a su hija y a su yerno, indicándoles que vayan a saludar como corresponde a los dueños de casa por ser sus anfitriones.

Yuuri se desprende del agarre de Viktor y, olvidándose de su estado, salta (casi literalmente) a los brazos de su hermana. El encuentro entre ambos sobrepasa la imaginación del ruso que poco ha conocido de afectos familiares y cuyo único lazo realmente vital y valioso es el que tiene con su amado y sus padres. El abrazo se estrecha y las lágrimas que corren por su rostro y los sollozos que sacuden su cuerpo, preocupan al alfa que se ve en la necesidad de recordarle a Yuuri que tenga cuidado.

La mayor, entendiendo de qué se trata intenta calmar al chico masajeando suavemente su espalda y sonriendo en medio de su propio llanto.

Chris Giacometti, quien aún se deshace en disculpas y reverencias antes los señores Katsuki pasa a dar la mano, con decisión, al dueño de casa mientras le agradece el permitirles haber llegado así, de pronto, de una manera tan imprevista.

El nipón, que puede estar muy emocionado y feliz de ver a su hermana nuevamente después de tanto tiempo, no ha dejado ni un momento de pensar en su esposo. El lazo entre los dos brillando de entendimiento. Y tomando de la mano a su hermana, la lleva ante el ruso y los presenta:

—Mari, él es Viktor Nikiforov, mi alfa, mi pareja destinada, mi esposo y…

—¡El padre de tus hijos!—Interrumpe la beta, abrazando entusiasmada al peli plata que se deja hacer por el simple hecho de que el amor implícito en la mujer hacia su familia, es fácilmente transmisible y Viktor lo capta al instante.

—Si… —dice sonrojado el menor,—él es el padre de mis hijos. Pero, ¿cómo sabes lo de los bebés? —Pregunta sorprendido y luego cae en la cuenta de que su madre tiene algo que ver en eso. Una mirada hacia la susodicha le confirma su suposición y sonríe satisfecho, buscando la mano cálida y reconfortante de su pareja.

La muchacha busca con su mirada a su Chris, a su esposo, que resulta ser un beta, como ella y lo llama para que se acerque hasta donde está, moviendo la mano en un gesto de llamado.

—¡Ven, Chris! ¡Ven aquí que quiero que conozcas a este “niñito” y a su esposo!—Y este se acerca con un lánguido y sensual movimiento, para nada calculado y muy, muy natural. Visto con detenimiento, el suizo es realmente un hombre apuesto, y todos sonríen para si cuando lo ven hacer una reverencia y presentarse en un florido francés que le sienta a la perfección. Y por la mente de todos se hace la idea de cómo fue que Mari se sintió atraída por ese hombre tan sexy. El cabello es rubio en distintos tonos y lo lleva corto tal como lo vieron en la filmación un rato antes. Sus ojos se notan más brillantes y vivos y ese esbozo de barba y bigote le sientan de maravilla y le dan el tono de un típico francés. No se puede negar que debe ser atrapante verlo hacer sus ejercicios sobre el caño de pole dance.

Luego de todas las presentaciones de rigor, los saludos, las reverencias y demás actos protocolares correspondientes a tan agradable acontecimiento, vuelven a ubicarse en la sala, donde se suman los recién llegados como nuevo centro de atención.

En ningún momento Viktor ha dejado de estar atento al latido del corazón de Yuuri, buscando de prevenir cualquier emoción fuerte que altere el estado, sino delicado, por lo menos digno de ser considerado, de su hermoso omega. Más tranquilo cuando escucha resonar, al fin apaciguados, los fuertes bombeos, vuelca todo su atención a los recién llegados, que miran expectantes a su familia esperando a ver quien haría la primera pregunta.

Y ese fue el ruso ex deportista y actual empresario.

—Nunca imaginé este encuentro pero les estoy muy agradecido por traerle felicidad a mi esposo y a sus padres. —Y diciendo eso, apretó cariñosamente la mano del nipón. — Ahora, díganme, fue amor a primera vista ¿verdad? lo que los llevó a unirse y escapar.

—Jajaja. Sí, Viktor, ¿me permites que te diga así? Si, fue amor a primera vista. Él fue la cosa más sensual que había visto en mi vida, provocando desde ese caño de acero. Cuando se acercó por las mesas no pude evitar convidarle un trago y ponerle algo de dinero en su tanga, jajaja. Chris tomó mi mano y besó la punta de mis dedos, ¡todo un seductor! Y me conquistó.

—Pues ella me pareció una bella mujer que no apelaba al maquillaje para verse atractiva. Nunca antes me había fijado en alguien del público y nunca más lo he vuelto a hacer. Esas mujeres suelen ser un poco abusivas y no ha sido nunca mi estilo tener algo con ellas. Pero Mari se veía tan genuina, riendo junto a su otra amiga, que no pude evitar enamorarme.

Y diciendo esto tomó la mano de su esposa y depositó un sonoro beso en ella guiñándole, coqueto, un ojo a Yuuri.

Viktor, un poco amoscado por tal comportamiento, casi gruñe pero la mano de su esposo sobre la suya le trajo la calma.

—¿Y cómo fue que terminaron siendo empresarios abarcando tantos rubros?—Preguntó ahora el azabache.

—Pues, así como lo ven, Chris es Licenciado en Administración de Empresas, Profesor de Educación Física y un innovador en la disciplina del pole dance. No había muchos que lo practicaran y se hizo famoso. Desde bailarines hasta amas de casa: todo tipo de público ha querido aprender a trepar por ese sensual caño. Cuando vimos la posibilidad de sacarle provecho a los accesorios invertimos en eso y nos fue bien. Abrir locales y contratar más gente para enseñar fue casi pan comido. No nos podemos quejar, ¿verdad, amor?

—Para nada, muchacha, para nada. —Y la profunda mirada de afecto entre ambos no dejó lugar a dudas.

De pronto, Mari miró a Yuuri y a Viktor y exclamó:

-¿No quieren aprender pole dance?


End file.
